


Homo Homini Monstrum

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Caring, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff and Mush, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Titan Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, come everywhere, the horse is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: When Levi has a bad day, he knows just who to turn to.





	Homo Homini Monstrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts).

> My heart is like a palace where the mob has spat;  
There they carouse, they seize each other's hair, they kill.  
— Your breast is naked... what exotic scent is that?...  
O Beauty, iron flail of souls, it is your will!  
So be it! Eyes of fire, bright in the darkness there,  
Burn up these strips of flesh the beasts saw fit to spare.

He'd had enough.

It was a disaster from the start. He'd woken up without Eren, and that was the first strike against his mood. That was just him acting spoiled, though. He knew he'd feel better when he finished with his duties for the day because Eren would be waiting for him when he returned, and that thought afforded him some relief. Only a few hours, he told himself.

But the day only got worse from there.

From the minute he'd arrived at the meeting until he was back at headquarters, it was one blow after another. It wasn't the disrespect of the nobles that bothered him, he'd grown used to that. He detests them equally, so he doesn’t give half a fuck what they think about him. The way they talked about Eren, though...

That made his blood boil.

He seethed through the remainder of the meeting and let Erwin do the rest of the talking. Satisfying fantasies of murder kept him occupied, and before he knew it, it was over, and he left with none of the pointless niceties expected of him in these situations, not one handshake or goodbye.  Fuck them, they’re not worth dirtying his hands.

The encounter with the merchant pissed him off even more. By then, he was starving. Neither the nobles or the merchant offered them any food, not even a cup of tea, the pricks. Now he was hungry and angry, but he’d made it through that one without saying anything stupid, so that was something of a success. 

Now that the last of the stupid meetings with an assortment of assholes was finished, he was free to go back to headquarters and see  Eren. He presumed the worst of it was over, but, as he prepared to leave, he still put his full gear on just in case. 

He was wrong. The worst was yet to come.

There was no surprise ambush. Not that Levi was necessarily expecting one, but it had happened before. Better to be prepared ahead of time in the unlikely event that there was another. No ambush, so that was good, and no physical altercations, either. He would’ve preferred that to what he got instead.

It was the verbal abuse and insults hurled at him and his comrades by the people in the towns they rode through on their return trip that got to him. All those innocent people they came here to help. Ungrateful idiots, mindless cattle, had they no idea where they’d be without them? Without Eren? They spat at him in disgust. They were titan fodder without Eren, how fucking dare they?

And that was it. That was as much as Levi could take. It wasn’t anger he was feeling now, it was despair. Maybe things would never change. Maybe they’d never be free. Maybe it was all for nothing. Maybe what they said about him was true, but they were definitely wrong about Eren.

One thing they said about Eren was correct, though. Eren is a monster.

_His_ monster.

And his monster was there waiting for him like he knew he would be.

\---

“Come with me.”

Levi didn’t even say hello. He knew Eren would understand. He was weary and worn down, and he needed something only a monster could give him. 

Without a word, Eren was behind him in the saddle, and though his gear and gas canisters were in the way, Eren endured the discomfort and wrapped his arms around him anyway. From then on, the city was a blur, and soon grey stone and brown timber gave way to green.

The forest of giant trees.

That’s where they go.

\---

“Do it,” Levi commands, and Eren obeys.

Neither Levi nor his horse flinch at the crack of thunder and blinding flash. The shockwave blows dust in his eyes and his hair whips violently around his face, but he doesn’t move. He stands firm and faces the giant.

The giant is motionless, eyes locked on his captain, waiting.

His captain smiles.

“On your knees,” he commands, and the titan obeys. “Bow down.”

There’s no other man this titan would ever kneel to. Only this one.

Levi strides up to the titan, calm and unafraid, already starting to feel better. A deep growl rumbles in the titan’s throat when Levi strokes his cheek. He clutches a handful of long, wild hair, twirling it with fondness around his fingers. He steps back.

“Open your mouth.”

What other man could, without fear, stand before the gaping jaws of a titan? Certainly, no one would willingly put himself between them.

But Levi does.

To him, there’s no safer place.

Upon a row of enormous teeth he stands, staring into his titan’s cavernous mouth, and the unholy heat of it that dampens his skin draws him farther in. He places a hand on the titan’s sticky tongue, and it’s rough and wet like a human’s, but several times the size of his body. How many people have done this and lived to tell about it?

Eren has.

Levi jumps down, wiping his hand on his pants, and then gazes lovingly into eyes that burn with an unearthly green glow. His blood is rushing through his veins, and his heart is pounding, not out of fear, but excitement. He feels alive.

He feels loved.

There is nothing else in heaven or earth that makes him feel like this. 

He takes it a step further. 

“Pick me up,” Levi commands again, but he does it without force. It’s not that he takes pleasure in ordering Eren around like a dog. What pleases him is knowing that Eren doesn’t blindly follow orders. No one can force Eren to do something he doesn’t want to do; no one on earth is powerful enough to force him into submission. That’s just who Eren is.

That’s the nature of the beast, as one might say.

Eren wouldn’t do this for just anyone. Not in the way he does it for him, at least.

“Not like that,” he interrupts when Eren lays out his hand for Levi to step onto. Levi sees his titan’s eyes go wide and knows Eren is worrying about doing what he’s being asked to do. Levi isn’t worried, though.

There’s a moment of hesitation where Eren’s giant fingers twitch and curl, like he’s practicing, struggling to reassure himself that he can do this. He’s calculating. This is no easy task for a titan. He could kill Levi doing this. It takes intense focus and incredible effort to control his strength.

Levi is flirting with danger. This is trust beyond trust. This is mutual. Levi is demonstrating the magnitude of his trust in Eren, his trust that Eren won’t harm him, though he absolutely could, and easily. He knows Eren doesn’t yet have total control over his titan abilities, and he knows how unsure Eren is about using them. Eren must trust Levi’s judgment, that Levi’s faith in him isn’t a mistake. That he’s stronger than he thinks he is. The consequences would be devastating for both of them. 

Two fingers the size of tree trunks delicately pluck Levi from the ground. Slowly, carefully, terrified of dropping his captain, or worse, crushing him, Eren lifts Levi to his shoulder and waits until he can detect the near-imperceptible touch of Levi’s tiny feet before letting go of him.

“Good boy,” Levi purrs into his ear, patting him. The praise earns him a noise that only he could describe as cute. Cuter than that is the way he wiggles his ears when Levi commits a crime against humanity by planting a kiss on the titan’s jaw. The titan is pleased. So is the captain. “Now say my name.”

The titan does the best he can, but Levi’s name comes out as a bizarre, frightening warble.

Levi knows Eren can’t talk in this form. It’s that Eren tries and that the weird sound he makes is unique. No other scream or grunt or growl are anything like the one he makes when he tries to say his name. This sound is special, unmistakable. That’s as good as, if not better than any human reciting his name.

“Again.”

Another mushy, creaking warble. Levi loves that nightmarish sound. He braces himself for this one.

“Louder.”

This time Eren screams it, and Levi’s eardrums feel like they’re about to rupture. The shout reverberates through his entire body, his teeth chatter in his clenched jaw, and the name the titan has given him echoes throughout the entire forest and beyond.

Levi’s heart soars.

He’s never felt so proud as he does when he’s with Eren like this. There’s no one else he trusts more than Eren. If nobody else in the world trusts him, he’s okay with it, because Eren does, and that’s all that matters to him. Eren, his strong-willed, impulsive, indisputably deadly Eren, his monster, his beast, his precious one. Eren loves him, and there’s no stronger proof of it than this.

It’s like none of the shit before ever happened. No pigs rejecting pleas for humanitarian aid, no one ungrateful for Eren’s sacrifices, no insults, no despair for the future. He’s not worried about the titan.

The titan; a destroyer, a killer, a monster, a traitor, a weapon, an enemy. 

A titan, undeniably, and by a titan’s gentle hands, his crushed spirit is repaired. He feels uplifted. Restored. Loved.

Shit, he thinks. I really am abnormal.

And he wouldn’t change a single thing.

\---

Eren gave him precisely what he needed. He feels happy, at ease, and, like every time they do this, he’s feeling a little something else, too. Eren’s been so good to him. It’s time to reward him.

Levi signals Eren to head for the trees. Despite the inhuman speed with which Eren runs, and the bone-rattling impact of every footfall, Levi rides the titan as effortlessly as if he was born to do it, never losing his balance, but never worrying that Eren won’t catch him if he does.

“You did good, thank you. Come out now.”

The titan outstretches his giant hand again, and now Levi accepts it as offered, stepping into Eren’s oversized palm, letting Eren lower him back onto solid ground. He hops off and steps aside, giving Eren room to move. He watches Eren spread out face down on the dirt, and when he sees the first wisp of steam, he swings himself up onto the decaying titan’s back to assist. 

This part is always unpleasant. Levi doesn’t mind the searing hot steam, but he hates the way Eren’s skin tears and the way he bleeds from the places where human fuses with titan. The wounds always heal, but that doesn’t make it any less upsetting to witness. He’s still unable to forget how horrible it was the time Eren lost his entire face.

Eren isn’t even fully lucid yet when Levi scoops him up from the steaming gore, heaves him onto his hips and launches them smack into the gigantic trunk of a nearby tree. The impact of Levi’s boots preventing them from colliding face-first into it jars Eren awake. 

The first thing Eren notices is the way Levi is watching him. Levi is smiling, a rare and precious sight, but his eyes are sparkling with mischief. Levi gives him a quick, uncharacteristically playful peck on the lips, and he’s instantly aware of how unsteady he feels. Levi squeezes his waist and pecks him again like he’s waiting for him to say something, but he’s still in somewhat of a daze, so he hasn’t figured out what’s got Levi in such a weirdly impish mood. Levi isn’t only smiling now; he’s smirking.

That’s when everything becomes terrifyingly clear, and he fears his stomach may drop out through his ass.

He notices three details in rapid succession. The first is that his hair is in his eyes. The second is that there’s nothing under his feet. The third...

Levi chuckles at how Eren is staring at him in bewilderment. He counts down the seconds.

_5… 4… 3… 2…_

The third is that while he’s been looking at Levi’s face, he hasn’t seen the full picture. He’s staring straight down at Levi, straddling his hips, and when he gets a good look at what’s behind Levi, he shouts and grabs onto Levi’s harness for dear life.

It’s the ground.

It’s the ground, and it’s very, _very_ far away.

Levi outright guffaws at Eren’s reaction and that seems to frighten Eren even more. Eren’s kicking his feet, trying to find something solid, wiggling like crazy, wide-eyed and completely freaking out, and it’s just so fucking adorable that he can’t stop laughing. 

“LEVIHOLYSHITWHATTHEFUCK!!!!”

Levi has to let go of Eren’s waist to wipe the tears out of his eyes; his stomach hurts from laughing so hard. Eren’s not in any actual danger, but he calms himself enough to provide some reassurance. “Shh, shh, you’re fine, I’ve got you,” Levi assures, returning his hands to Eren’s waist and squeezing harder to reiterate that he’s not going to let him fall. 

Eren presses a hand to his forehead while he struggles to gain some type of composure, concentrating on trying to slow his breathing, regaining his bearings, and above all, to avoid looking at anything except Levi’s face. He closes his eyes, letting out a long, slow breath. Levi is comforting him by rubbing his sides. Less dizzy now, Eren crosses his ankles behind Levi, and the slight shift in his position reveals another shocking detail to him.

Eren looks at Levi, whose shit-eating grin still on his face, and cocks an eyebrow at him. “Really, Levi?”

Levi shrugs. 

“Up here?” Eren questions in disbelief, now with both eyebrows raised.

“Thought it might be fun,” Levi says as he wraps an arm around the boy balanced on his hips, coaxing him to lean in for a kiss. While kissing Eren, unhurried and gentle, a casual hand slides down Eren’s side. When Levi slips it under Eren’s shirt, Eren pulls away from the kiss. “How’s that sound?”

When Eren glanced down at Levi, at his parted lips and blown pupils, seeing how high up they were off the ground, the thrill that shot through him forced a moan out of him, and he felt a throb in his pants. “Oh, fuck yes,” he answers, hunching in to groan it into Levi’s ear, and when Eren rolled his hips to grind his ass against the bulge under it, Levi made the same sound. Eren elicits another lengthy groan from his captain when, after biting the edge of his jaw, he drags his open mouth lower and sucks the soft skin below it so fiercely it leaves a red mark he knows Levi’s collar won’t cover.

“Good,” Levi purrs in reply, and he slides his hand down the back of Eren’s pants. He gives Eren’s ass a firm squeeze. “I was worried you were going to make me wait.” And he doesn’t wait. At all. He slides his hand out of the back of Eren’s pants, and in the blink of an eye it’s on Eren’s belt. Levi has it unbuckled in mere seconds. Another second passes and by then Eren’s fly is already unbuttoned. He pauses, thoughtfully toying with the tab of Eren’s zipper. “Because I can’t.”

The shiver that wracks his body forces Eren to close his eyes. He’s hardly stopped trembling from it, and Levi already has his zipper down. Eren shivers again from the speed with which Levi shoved his hand in and grabbed him. He feels both excited and embarrassed when he feels a cool breeze on the part of himself Levi just exposed. His stomach flutters and he tingles all over with goosebumps.

Their eyes lock. Levi’s hand is around him, squeezing him, dragging his foreskin up and down along his shaft, torturously slow, teasing him. He wraps his legs tighter around Levi, fingers still clutching his harness, and he rocks his hips in time with Levi’s strokes, grinding against the erection under his ass that by now must be profoundly uncomfortable in the confines of Levi’s tight uniform. Imagining Levi’s discomfort reminds him of their position. They’re dangling from the wires, and Levi is parallel to the ground, holding them in place with both feet braced against the tree, somehow not straining to support Eren’s entire weight. How he was lucky enough to end up with Humanity’s Strongest, he’ll never know, but he’s happy he did. 

“Aren’t you uncomfortable?” Eren asks.

“Not really," Levi replies. 

Eren can’t tell if Levi’s lying about being uncomfortable. He might not be, but he still pulls up on the leather strap across his chest and with a slight lean backward, suggests a change of position.

Levi takes the hint. Before releasing him, he rewards Eren with one last stroke, even slower than the others before. Levi licks the wetness off his thumb when he lets go, locking eyes with Eren, making sure he’s watching. He smirks at Eren’s somewhat pained expression and then seizes him by the waist. Eren’s cock bounces when Levi kicks them away from the tree to allow himself a change in footing. Eren’s instinctive reaction is to grab hold of the wires, but before he knows it his back slams into the trunk, and the rough bark scratches him through his shirt. 

“Sorry.” Levi observes Eren’s apprehension about being balanced this far off the ground. He hasn’t asked to be let down, but maybe he can make him a little more comfortable. “Can you reach my belt?” he asks, leaning up to push Eren even harder against the tree. Eren, with slight hesitation, releases his death grip on the wire and reaches toward Levi’s belt buckle. “Not that,” Levi replies, confusing Eren. Doesn’t look like Eren can reach any lower than that. “Hold on tight.” Levi guides Eren to wrap around him.

Eren squeezes his eyes shut when Levi lets go of him. His stomach lurches when he feels the two of them bounce away from the tree, and he flinches when they slam back into it. He feels them tip vertically. He can’t look. This would be a different story if he had his own gear on and his dick wasn’t out. His eyes snap open when he hears something smash into the tree, and he’s trying to figure out what the fuck just transpired, but all he can tell is Levi’s kicking, or jumping, or something, and something made a weird sound, and they’re swinging backward again and then…

_CRUNCH_

“Just hang on a little longer, I’m almost done," Levi tells Eren.

And then it happens all over again, the bouncing, the kicking, the ringing metallic snap, the dull, reverberating thud, the crackle of shattering bark, and the distant clink that followed.

“There,” Levi says with pride at his makeshift solution. “You can hold onto those if you need to.”

Eren pushes himself back a tad to glance at where he felt the impact and is awed by what he sees. The blades are sticking out on either side of him, sheathed in the wood to their hilts. Humanity’s strongest soldier had broken a pair of their costly ultra-hard steel blades down to their last segment and jammed them into the tree trunk for the sole reason of providing him something to hold onto while he’s getting fucked (and he _better_ be getting fucked). Aww. Contrary to popular belief, Levi is actually very sweet, albeit in his own weird way.

Eren grips a handle, giving it a preliminary tug to test its hold. It’s not budging. He’s pressed against the tree again with Levi at his throat. “So,” Eren pants, trying to catch his breath between words, “when do I get to touch you?”

“You can touch me,” Levi says, breathing the words onto Eren’s shoulder, which he suddenly sinks his teeth into. He takes a moment to revel in the noise Eren makes when he bites down harder on the muscle before he finishes answering him. “When I’m done giving you your reward.” A deep kiss punctuates his answer, which culminates in a squirming Eren. Eren has a little reward for him, too.

Eren wasn’t squirming from pleasure alone, Levi learns when Eren’s body shifts, and he’s greeted with a knee between his legs. Fuck, that feels good. He eagerly grinds himself into it, but then stops. Nope. What does he think he’s doing? Impatient little bastard.

“Uh-uh. I said after. Now, pull yourself up.” Eren looks disappointed but does what he’s told, using his hold on the handles embedded in the tree to pull himself up. It always turns Levi on when Eren shows him how strong he is, and his own patience is getting thinner by the minute. But Eren doesn’t seem to have understood. “Higher.”

Now Eren gets it. He pulls himself up until he’s high enough to where he must push down on the handles to go up as far as Levi wants. And what Levi wants is what Levi gets.

“Good,” Levi purrs when he’s face-to-face with Eren’s cock, which twitches in response to the praise. “Such a good boy.” The second time it twitches, it’s in Levi’s mouth. He praises Eren again for the gorgeous moan he just gave him by taking him deep and humming around him. Levi teases for a bit, pulling off to lick him from his balls to the head of his cock, then torments him a little more with a long stroke, followed by tugging at his foreskin with his lips, sucking it into his mouth, teasing with the tip of his tongue until he has to push Eren’s hips against the tree to keep him from shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

“More,” Eren breathes, shaking from the effort of holding himself up and trying not to fuck Levi’s face. 

Levi gives him more. He sucks tenaciously, keeping a steady rhythm in time with his palm around what doesn’t fit in his mouth. Eren’s shaking all over now, Levi notices, and he fucking loves it. Eren’s heart is beating so fast and hard he can feel it, but he can’t hear it over the exquisite sounds he’s emitting.

“Okay,” Eren pants, “Okay, that’s enough.”

Levi gradually pulls his mouth off him. “But I’m not done yet. I’m making you come, now stay still and let me finish.” He returns to his task despite Eren’s whining.

“_Fuck_,” Eren moans and almost loses his grip on the handles. “Fuck, I’m going to if you don’t stop _right now_.”

“And?” Levi says against the swollen glans resting on his lips.

“_And_ I want you to be  fucking  me when it happens.”

“Oh?” Levi says, stroking him thoughtfully while he considers Eren’s request. There’s a bit of a snag. He'd only planned on blowing him. “I didn’t bring anything.”

“So? Just spit on it. We’ve done it before," Eren states plainly.

“We can  fuck  when we get back, and I can do it properly.” Honestly, he’s tempted, but…

Eren knows how to get what he wants.

“Don’t you want to fuck me, Captain? Don’t you want to shove your cock in me and fuck me like you know you want to? Feel how tight I am?” Eren purrs, looking through his lashes at Levi with feigned innocence on his face. 

“Eren...” Levi warns, sensing his restraint waning dangerously.

“Come on,” Eren whines. He licks his lips. He knows he’s gaining the upper hand. _Just a little more…_ “Put it in me, captain. Fuck me.”

“Eren,” Levi says, his tone graver than before. He should have known Eren would try something like this.

“Don’t you want us to come together? I want you to come inside me. Do it, Captain.” _Almost..._

“Goddammit, Eren, just…”

“I want you to come, too.” The innocent act would have typically done the trick by now. Time to haul out the big guns. “I want to squeeze every last drop of it out of you with my insides, I want to feel you empty all of it inside me. Please, Captain, please fuck me. Don’t I deserve it?” 

Levi huffs, then growls in frustration. Where the fuck did Eren learn to talk like that? “You’re a little shit sometimes, you know that?” 

Levi just admitted his defeat. Success. Eren grins, victorious.

“But,” Levi adds as his hand picks up where it left off, “I’m gonna need this if you want me to fuck you.” He doesn’t give Eren a chance to question it. Eren’s cock is already in his throat. 

“What? But, Levi, I-” Eren yelps in surprise, his protest dying on his lips. All it took was Levi swallowing around him once to push him right back to where he was. But then Levi stops again, and by a hair’s breadth, it prevents him from tipping over the edge. He breathes heavily, eyes closed, hazardously close to coming on Levi’s face. He’s so close that merely looking at Levi would be enough to make it happen. His muscles are burning, he can’t catch his breath, and he thinks he just detected Levi unbuckling his belt. He gulps in terror. _Think about titans… No, shit, wait, fuck, not that..._

“I know you can do it twice.”

This time there’s a hand forced into his pants when Levi takes him into his mouth again. Levi’s fingers are slippery, groping between his thighs, and one of them slips into him with ease when they find what they were searching for. Eren’s mind begins frantically piecing together the clues. At the exact moment he reaches his conclusion about why Levi’s fingers were slippery, Levi shoves a second finger into him. It was instantaneous. He couldn’t even warn Levi that he was close. He was already coming.

Levi gags a little around him when it hits his throat. He draws back until only the tip is in his mouth, making sure to catch all of it in his mouth instead of swallowing it. He waits until Eren seems like he’s done before he pulls off, even though his mouth is already full. Whenever Eren comes, he comes a lot, and this time is no exception. _It’s only been a few days, how is there so much???_

He seals his lips tight and tilts his head forward, careful not to let any of the bitter fluid run down his throat while he looks at Eren. Eren is red-faced and panting, and he’s very, _ very_ ready to get inside him now. 

Levi taps Eren’s thigh. He hadn’t thought this out well enough beforehand. Eren looks down, puzzled. Levi is silent. He can’t talk. Levi has a mouthful of Eren's jizz, and Eren doesn’t even realize it. He’s starting to drool, so Eren better hurry and figure it out. Levi glances at Eren’s boot, then back up. He taps himself on the shoulder. He’s getting impatient. 

“What?” Eren asks in confusion. My foot? What? There’s something on my foot? On your shoulder?

Levi grunts, playing another game of charades. He unhinges his jaw a little to create more room. Hurry the fuck up. He tries to get his hand under Eren’s thigh and pull it up, but Eren is stiff as a board. He hums, even more frustrated. Eren’s just staring at him. Ugh.

Levi gives up. 

Eren watches on in horror as a pool of his own semen pours out of Levi’s mouth and into his cupped hand. Some of it spills over the sides. 

Eren’s eyes are enormous, and he’s red to the tips of his ears. It’s cute. Eren watches him swallow, and he’ll admit that he exaggerated the action a little bit to get more of a reaction from Eren. “What?” he asks, as casual as if he’d done nothing out of the ordinary. “I told you I needed it.” So cute. Eren remains dumbfounded. Good. Payback. One filthy mouth for another.

“So do you want me to fuck you or not?” Levi asks, with his hand in front of him, still holding the puddle of spit and jizz that’s beginning to ooze out between his fingers. Eren nods, earnest and excited. So, so fucking cute. “Then get your legs over my shoulders.”

Fucking Eren in a tree is turning out to be more difficult than he anticipated. Next time he’ll have to plan ahead. He presses Eren hard against the tree trunk, his weight holding Eren in place so he can let go of the handles without falling and bring his pants down far enough to get his ass out and legs up. All that accomplishes is giving him a faceful of the crotch of Eren’s pants. He requires both hands for this.

“Hold this,” he demands, holding his cupped palm up to Eren’s lips. “No?” He sighs. “Fine.” He lets go of Eren entirely. Eren clamps his hands onto his shoulders. Does Eren actually think he’d let him fall? 

If you had told him this morning that he’d end up dozens of meters off the ground with his dick swaying in the breeze and a handful of his boyfriend’s come, he would have probably turned around and gone back to bed. But… here he is, up in a big-ass tree, dangling from his wires with a full erection and with Eren pressed against said tree with his pants around his ankles. Balancing the come in one hand, he uses the other to angrily yank off Eren’s boot, and the instant it’s removed, he sends it plummeting to the ground. With a little cooperation, Eren gets one leg out of his pants. FINALLY.

Eren gets one leg up, almost kicking Levi in the face in the process. His cock is positively aching now, but relief is in sight. Eren looks downright gorgeous like this, bent in half over himself with his thighs spread and his hair a mess, biting his lip and gazing at him with so much love and hunger in his heavily-lidded eyes. On top of that, he’s already hard again. God _damn_, he loves this brat so much. And now he’s going to fuck him into oblivion. He deserves it. Eren, he means. Although…

“Still want to?” he asks Eren, and he hopes beyond hope that he does. He’d still stop if Eren wanted him to, but he’d definitely be jerking off in midair if Eren made him get down.

“Sina, _fuck_, Levi, just put your fucking cock in me already!”

He doesn’t have to be told twice.

Levi empties his hand over Eren’s ass, catching what drips off, and slicks what’s left onto his cock. He’s startled by how good it feels when he glides his hand over himself after not being touched this entire time.  Shit. He’s not going to last long. 

Levi bites back his desire long enough to admire Eren, to give him the reverence he deserves. It’s almost like the way some people pray before a meal, except he’s thanking Eren for this incredible privilege, one that's just for him. Especially for the privilege of beholding Eren’s ass spread for him, streaked in white and glistening, eager for the thorough fucking  it’s about to receive. Levi shivers. Enough admiring. 

Levi lines himself up. Holding himself in place with the head of his cock pressed lightly to Eren’s asshole, he leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you,” Levi whispers, and Eren simply smiles at him with those warm, green eyes and runs his fingers through his hair. Levi drops his forehead onto Eren’s chest, and the intimate way Eren gently strokes the short hair on the back of his neck makes him warm and tingly all over. Pressing in a little farther, Levi breaches him and then pulls out again to slide his cock through the cleft of his ass, gathering a little more of the slickness smeared around his hole. It goes in smoother the next time, and Eren’s breath still hitches as it did before. He knows it’s not pain, but anticipation, but he wants to make sure it’ll stay that way.

Levi groans when he pushes his cock all the way into him. He can feel the sustained moan vibrating in Eren’s chest while he penetrates him, and it arouses him so much that he feels like he can't breathe. 

It’s always hot inside Eren, but this? This is different. It’s almost _too_ hot, but Levi doesn’t mind. This heat is something that he only experiences on days like today, days when he wants Eren to show him who he truly is. These days are a reminder. On these days, he doesn’t only fuck  Eren, he fucks his titan.

The heat left over from Eren’s transformation compels Levi to change his mind about pounding into him hard and fast. That intense heat will be gone soon, and Eren’s body temperature will return to normal. He wants to savor it a little while longer. It’s not always like this. Besides, he doesn’t have much leverage like this, and he has to admit he’s beginning to feel a little worn out now.

Levi nuzzles Eren’s neck while he grinds into him. He’s barely moving, merely pressing up into him, feeling the dull throb in his cock from the excessive heat inside him. It borders on painful, but he craves this and endures it gladly. The heat and tightness of Eren’s body are so intense that it makes him whine every time Eren clenches down around him. And to think he was going to rush through this. Idiot.

“Levi?” Eren was under the impression that Levi was going to fuck him, not… make love to him, so he’s puzzled by this sudden change of heart. He knows what makes Levi want him to do what they did today, so naturally, it makes him a little concerned.

“Hm?” Levi hums inquisitively.

“Everything okay?” Eren asks with sincere concern.

“Mmm-hmm” is Levi’s response, muffled from having his face still buried in the crook of Eren’s neck. More than okay.

Eren will ask him about it later. For now, he just wants to make Levi feel good.

So, Eren lets his eyes fall closed and enjoys his reward. He inhales the comforting smell of Levi’s hair, and his body relaxes. He focuses on each distinct sensation: Levi’s panting breaths on his skin. Levi’s hands rubbing and squeezing his thighs. His pant leg dangling from his ankle, the clink of his belt buckle. Wet kisses up and down his neck and across his shoulder. The exhaustion in his arms. The rough bark on his back that's starting to rub him raw. Levi’s short, steady thrusts. The pulsing inside him when he tightens around Levi. The dull, pleasurable, barely-there ache where Levi entered him. His cock dragging on the smooth fabric of Levi’s shirt. The way Levi’s hips shifted just now, and _oh, oh fuck, right there…_

“There?” Levi’s voice is still muffled. He’s enjoying Eren’s scent too much to want to move his head.

“Yeah,” Eren gasps, breathless. Did Levi read his mind, or did he say that out loud? Either way, Levi found it, and now he’s pushing hard against it every time, and he’s doing it faster. He can’t control the way it makes his toes curl. Levi’s not letting up. The next one isn't just faster, it's harder. “Ah!” 

“Feel good?” Levi asks, continuing his drowsy mumbling against the crook of Eren's neck.

“Yeah," Eren replies, the same breathy, inadequate one-word answer. Levi's next thrust forces more of a response from him. “Fuck, Levi, you feel so good.”

It was almost too quiet to hear, but Levi just moaned. Eren wants to hear him do it again. Louder.

“Look at me,” he whispers to Levi. Eren removes his hand from where it rested on the back of Levi’s neck, and Levi lifts his head to look at him. “You’re gorgeous.” Levi grunts and immediately lays his head back down. Eren chuckles softly at his reaction. “You are, though. Okay, fine, you’re handsome, is that better?” Levi only grunts again. “And strong. And brave.” 

“Brat, shut up and let me  fuck  you.”

Noticing that the tops of Levi’s ears have turned red delights Eren, but that wasn’t the response he was hoping for. 

“Yes, s–”

“Don’t you dare call me ‘sir.’” His admonishment lacks threat; it wouldn’t if he weren’t still mumbling into Eren’s shirt.

“Okay,” Eren says, and then does something that surprises the hell out of Levi: He tightens his fist in his hair, grabbing a handful of Levi’s silky black strands, and wrenches him up by it. Levi appears as surprised as he feels, and Eren’s gaze is sharp and challenging when he looks him straight in the eye and demands, “Then. _Fuck._ Me.”

Something flashes in Levi’s steely eyes, and it gives Eren the chills. Maybe that was a bad idea, he thinks. He doesn’t know what kind of trouble he’s just gotten himself into, but he’s sure it’ll be good. 

Levi reaches up for the handles of the blades he’d jammed into the tree, and when he does he tips a little on his wires. The motion jostles Eren, sending him scrambling to hold on. The reckless challenge on his face disappears in an instant.

Levi thrusts slowly a few times, staring Eren down while he does, keeping at it until Eren flinches. Perfect. The corner of his lip twitches up ever so slightly, and the way he narrows his eyes is nothing short of ominous. 

Eren gulps. He doesn’t even have time to prepare. He’s instantly slammed backward by the animalistic ferocity of Levi’s kiss, and their teeth clink together when Levi forces his mouth open and shoves his tongue in. And then, just as quick as Levi kissed him, Eren gets what he asked for. It’s not fast. It’s _hard_. Levi is precise, and Levi is strong. Levi never stops kissing him, grunting into his mouth every time he rams into him, and each powerful snap of Levi’s hips forces the air from his lungs. Levi’s fucking him so fiercely that he sees stars. Every brutal thrust jolts his entire body upward for a split-second until gravity takes over and slams him back down even harder onto Levi’s cock. Levi meets every bounce with perfect timing. 

And then, as abruptly as he started pounding him, Levi stops.

When he stops, Eren can detect the way Levi’s lips curve against his. He also senses the tremor in Levi’s chest that precedes the sharp, quick exhale that no one but him recognizes as a laugh. Levi pulls back and fucking pecks him on the nose. _What???_

He was just showing off to teach him a lesson. 

“You okay? Did that hurt?” asks Levi out of genuine concern. Eren likes it rough sometimes, but he’s worried he went a little overboard just now.

“No,” Eren pants weakly. He's winded. His head is spinning. “No, it didn’t hurt, but I think you literally fucked my brains out.” 

Levi’s relieved and also amused. He lowers himself down, keeping Eren steady while he maneuvers their bodies into their previous position. Levi strokes Eren’s cheek with the clean hand; he’s a gentleman, not an animal in spite of recent evidence to the contrary. At least, he tries to be. Only for Eren, though. Everyone else can kiss his ass. But… not the way Eren does.

“What brains?” Levi asks.

“Oh, fuck you, Levi.” Eren rolls his eyes. Smartass.

“Later.” Levi winks, and he absolutely deserved the flick on the forehead he got in response to his cheesy line. He wasn’t joking, though. He kisses Eren in apology, and Eren apparently isn’t holding a grudge over his stupid joke, because his arms are wrapping around him and his hips are rolling against him, and his tongue is tracing his lip. Eren’s leaving a wet spot on his shirt. The realization makes him shiver. “Right now, I want you to come.”

And that almost happened with the way Levi whispered that across his lips. Then, Eren remembers. He sucks Levi’s lip into his mouth, and when he bites it, he detects something happen inside him that shows him exactly what effect it had on Levi. He pulls on Levi’s lip until it slips from between his teeth. “You first,” Eren whispers. He rolls his hips in encouragement. 

“No.” Levi’s dead set on giving Eren his second orgasm before he has his first. He’s impressed with himself for lasting this long, but he won’t get what he wants if Eren keeps this up. _This is supposed to be a reward for you, not a competition, you little shit. _

Except to Eren, everything’s a competition, and hell if Eren will ever back down from a challenge. He keeps fighting even when the odds are against him. Even if he knows he’s losing he concedes only when he wants to. Isn’t that why he brought Eren here in the first place? 

Eren’s retaliation is swift. He starts moving again, grinding himself onto Levi’s cock and sucking at his neck, planning his ambush. 

Eren readies his attack.

His attack is biting down on the muscle between Levi’s neck and shoulder while clenching as hard as he can around the perfect,  throbbing cock inside of him.

“Shit,” Levi gasps in surprise, “Eren!”

Eren’s plan backfires on him. Hearing Levi shout his name like that tipped him over the edge, not Levi. There’s not much time to react. He puts his hand between his cock and Levi to shield him from the imminent mess that's about to be made of Levi's pristine white shirt.

Levi recognizes what Eren’s doing, and he has just enough energy left in him to keep them balanced without using his hands. He takes only a second to get Eren’s arms pinned above his head.

Confused, urgent words of warning rush out of Eren’s mouth in a slurred string. “Levi, your shirt, I’m gonna come!”

Levi’s shaking his head no. Levi’s fucking him faster.

“Do it,” Levi demands, dangerous and seductive in the way he gazes at Eren, urging him on. “Mark me.”

Eren inhales sharply and then holds his breath.

“I love you,” Levi says.

Eren clenches hard. Levi grits his teeth. 

“Come."

He feels the first spurt land hot and wet on his collarbone. 

_Good._

Eren’s ecstatic moans carry a hint of titan in them. They’re loud enough to cause Levi’s ears to ring. Eren’s arching and convulsing so hard against his body that he almost falls, so he puts all his strength into pinning Eren’s wrists to the tree. He’ll heal. He probably can’t even feel it, he thinks. 

Eren’s _still_ coming. His shirt is soaked now. 

_How can there still be this much?!_

He isn’t going to be able to hold Eren upright for much longer. The erratic contractions of Eren’s insides feel too good. He needs to act fast. With speed not unlike a titan’s, he pulls Eren against him, tips back on his wires, plants his feet firmly on the tree trunk, and comes.

Levi feels like fire is flowing through his veins while spills into Eren, and he’s squeezing Eren’s waist hard enough to leave bruises. But Eren is limp and shaky, and if he lets go of him, he might be in actual danger of falling this time. Eren collapses onto him in a panting, sweaty heap, causing a sudden shift in his center of gravity. His foot slips. _Oh, shit. _

Eren still retains enough presence of mind to wrap all four limbs around Levi. Likewise, Levi still has enough to grab hold of the wires before he ends up hanging come-soaked and upside-down from a tree, unconscious, suffocated by Eren crushing his lungs, and with his dick still in him. Levi breathes a sigh of relief. He feels like he’s made of rubber and his heart is beating out of control. Okay, maybe that _was_ fun, but it’s time to get down now.

He ejects the blades and leaves them sticking out of the tree. Whoever stumbles across them in the future will assume some poor, doomed soldier left them there, a remnant of a harrowing battle with a titan, and they wouldn’t be wrong.

Now that he has full control of his gear again (and now that Eren doesn’t have a  cock up his ass anymore), Levi gracefully lowers them to the ground, surprised to find his horse waiting for him at the base of the tree. He knows they’re trained to do that, but that doesn’t make it any less weird.

\---

It’s a tremendous relief to be back at headquarters. Levi’s the one who told him to do it, but as soon as they were on their way and the wind picked up, he instantly regretted having done so. He’s the one who told Eren to come on him, it’s his own damn fault. Eren slept during the ride back, so he didn’t get to experience the uniquely disturbing sensation of what seemed like buckets of cold ejaculate drying into a hard, flaky crust on his skin and clothes. The front of his shirt was stiff like it was just freshly cleaned and starched, but it... wasn’t. He smelled it the entire way home, and he couldn’t decide if he was more turned on or disgusted by it. To be completely honest, it was a little of both.

When they got back to his room, Levi saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Even though it was nothing fancy, there was food on the table. Eren made sure there’d be dinner waiting for him when he got back. Levi was unprepared for the first thought that popped into his mind when he saw it.

_Fuck. I’m gonna marry that boy._

“Levi? You okay?”

Eren must have noticed the startled look on his face. 

“Fine. I’m fine.” Levi, caught by surprise and feeling sheepish, clears his throat. “I’m... going to go take a shower.”

Clean and dressed, they sit down to eat. Levi is beyond hungry, and the food isn’t even good, it’s just their usual military rations, but that doesn’t matter. Eren brought it for him. He doesn’t know how, but knowing that makes it taste better. He eats all of it. 

His titan is pouring him a cup of tea, and he kisses him on the cheek after he sets it down in front of him. Eren pours one for himself before sitting back down at the table to join him. Levi takes a sip. It’s perfect. He stares at Eren like a lovesick idiot, which he is.

“So,” Eren says, picking up his teacup by the handle like a normal person. “Tell me about your day.”

He’s _definitely_ going to marry this boy.


End file.
